Ever Fallen In Love With Someone
by Chocolate Teddy Bear
Summary: Harry mourns that Draco will never love him. Warning: Death. One-shot. Will be followed up by Draco's POV one-shot.


CTB: Ok, just to let you know, there will be another one-shot from Draco's POV after this chapter, then I'm gonna (hopefully) write a long story about after Harry's death and what Voldemort does about it. Ok? Well now, on with the story.

Based on the song Ever Fallen In Love With Someone (You Shouldn't've Fallen In Love With)? By The Buzzcocks.

**Ever Fallen In Love With Someone (You Shouldn't've Fallen In Love With)?**

_You spur my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

The insults ran through the green eyed boys head. Scar head, Potty, there was too many to think about, six years of insults. Everyday the gorgeous blonde hurt him, stabbed him in the heart, but all Harry could do was through something back at him and walk away.

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you_

_And that's worse_

Harry laughed out loud at the thought of telling the handsome dragon how he really felt for him. More insults ran through his head, new ways the dragon could taunt him. New ways to make him cry, like his dragon always did.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

It wasn't meant to turn out like this, he was meant to hate the boy, loathe him, stay up all night plotting ways to hurt him. Instead he stayed up all night thinking how beautiful he was. It wasn't meant to happen, he never meant to fall in love.

_I can't see much of a future_

_Unless we find out what's to blame_

_What a shame_

Everyday Harry imagined what life would be like with the silver-eyed god. Romantic evenings, sweet kisses, longing stares, it would be beautiful. But the beautiful blonde would never see that, especially since all the boy thought of him was that he was the stupid boy-who-won't-stop-living. They had no future.

_And we won't be together much longer_

_Unless we realise_

_We are the same_

The sexy Slytherin would never realise how similar they were. Both came from a broken home, both were amazing seekers, both had the minds of Slytherins, both should be together, but he seemed to be blind to what they could have together, how perfect they would be. 

_ Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Every night Harry cried for his love. It hurt to see him with his friends, it hurt to see Pansy cling to him, it hurt when he saw the hate in his eyes, the hate that was directed at him. Harry tried to laugh at the thought of his dragon smiling with his friends, but he could only cry.

_You spur my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you_

_And that's worse_

Harry began to think of a life without the snake. A life where he would be normal, fall in love with some girl, get a job in an office, be normal, but to him normal was impossible. He wished he had the snake by his side, holding him as he cried and poured him heart out, but he knew that he would only hear mocking.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Harry's body shook uncontrollably as he reflected on the last six years, no matter what happened he would always love the boy who held his heart captive. He couldn't even remember when he had fallen for the beauty; all he knew was that it had been too long.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

_Fallen in love with_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Finally the pills Harry had taken began to take their effects. He felt the cold seep through his entire body until he was completely numb. He could no longer feel the tears slipping down his face, he could no longer feel the pain. Slowly, his body fell to the floor. No breathing could be heard from the still body. A small note claiming his love for Draco slipped out his now lifeless hands.

Hours later the body was brought into Hogwarts. Many tears were shed, but mostly by Draco, because Harry had never realised he loved him.


End file.
